


Some Notes

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You think he's cute, so you leave him little notes on his stuff in the library.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on August 7, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163906014623/i-always-see-you-in-the-library-and-i-think). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: "i always see you in the library and i think you’re really cute so i leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush" with akaashi, yamaguchi?

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he returned to his seat in the library, new reference books in hand. Really, though. With the way things had been going whenever he went to the library, he should’ve expected that another one would be on his desk when he returned.

There, on top of his laptop keyboard, was a neon green post-it note with the words, _Cheering for you and the completion of your thesis! You can do it!_

Akaashi smiled, flattered, but at the same time a little jittered. Did this person send post-it notes to other people, or were the notes something exclusively reserved for him? Akaashi was pretty sure that person was using these color post-its as well. Would it be wise to seek them out? Because he figured it would be more progressive if they would just talk face to face.

He picked up the note and walked around the third floor of the library, figuring that, whoever it was, they would be considerably close to where he sat since he hadn’t been gone that long when he got the book.

But after he circled the whole first floor and still hadn’t found the sender of the five post-it notes, he realized that maybe they were sitting by the stacks. That wasn’t usually allowed, but the library was full in light of midterm season, and the security guards were less strict on the library rules.

Akaashi strolled through the stacks, eyes focused on finding blinding green papers until—

A student by the creative writing section (where he was coincidentally sitting by, as well) was sitting against the column in front of a stack, books and papers spread out in front of you, a laptop balanced on one knee, and a notebook on the other. You were scribbling something using the laptop to steady the moving weight of your hand. Akaashi caught a glimpse of bright, neon green paper as you tucked it away into your notebook.

He’d found you. He almost walked up and confronted you about the notes, but stopped himself and turned around to pack up his bags, opting to take the long way around so you didn’t suspect that he had caught onto you.

Akaashi made a note to himself to buy a pack of neon sticky notes when he stopped by the supplies store later.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on August 7, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163906014623/i-always-see-you-in-the-library-and-i-think). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: "i always see you in the library and i think you’re really cute so i leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush" with akaashi, yamaguchi?

There was another note. It was bright pink, with a bubbly scrawl on the surface. This made it what, the fourth time he got one?

_Good luck on your match tomorrow! I’ll be waiting for your wicked jump serve!_

Yamaguchi won’t lie—his face turned an obscene shade of red as he read the note, despite the huge possibility of him not even stepping on the court. It was nice to know that someone was watching him and actually liked him, even though it made him shake from the pressure.

Yamaguchi sat back down and set aside the book he went to get. He plucked the bright pink post-it off his notebook and smiled down at it, before tucking it at the back of his notebook. His face was still pretty red, and he took a while to calm down before looking around his immediate vicinity.

Against his better judgment he started walking around, his head turning left and right, looking for someone with a stack of bright pink post-its. It felt weird lurking about—he genuinely hoped people didn’t think of him as a stalker or something. The jump floater shook that out of his head; if anything, he should be concerned that he was the subject of such anonymous notes. The content wasn’t that weird or worrying anyway, so Yamaguchi put the stalking thought aside.

It was a while before Yamaguchi gave up his search and went back to his desk. He flopped down the chair with a sigh, thinking if he would ever find the sender. He could just leave it as is, get up and get a book and then return to find—Wait.

Yamaguchi hurriedly grabbed the book he had brought back to his desk and, as casually as he can, walked back to the stacks to return the book. Or rather, _pretend_ to return the book.

He picked a shelf with a good view of the back of his desk and waited a moment. The sender might have wanted to give him another note, so he hid there, once in a while peeking around the stack.

It was close to ten minutes later when he peeked at the desk and he finally saw you. You had this giddy, secretive smile on your face as you smoothed down the paper on top of the desk. Yamaguchi took in your appearance as much as he could from his vantage point.

When you finished your handiwork, you glanced at your surroundings and Yamaguchi swiftly ducked behind the stacks. A small smile came to his face, and he made a note to himself to buy some sticky notes in the school supplies store after class.


End file.
